


The moral conflict of Barry Allen

by VenezuelanWriter



Series: Based on a true story [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Healthy Relationships, M/M, Moral Dilemmas, Oral Sex, Relationship Advice, Teasing, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-11 01:56:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15304869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenezuelanWriter/pseuds/VenezuelanWriter
Summary: Barry was late for classes, but he honestly couldn’t care less: he needed sex and he needed it soon. Being a 20-year-old virgin was frustrating and it’s not like Oliver was easy to resist.





	The moral conflict of Barry Allen

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by UpsideAround <3.

Whenever Oliver picked Barry up to go to college in the mornings, it was part of their routine that they stayed in the car a couple of minutes before going to properly sit and have breakfast with their friends. They would talk about what they dreamed the night before, comment on the weather or their struggle to get out of bed when their alarms announced another workday had begun.

Not so usually, though, things would turn more hot-blooded than that between them. Privacy made it impossible for them not to get a little carried away by the moment and some days they would end up making out and running late for classes. Barry thought it was worth it: he needed sex and he needed it soon. Being a 20-year-old virgin was frustrating and it’s not like Oliver was easy to resist.

Today was one of those days and that was one of those moments: Oliver held Barry in place with one hand in his neck and the other in his back while he ate Barry’s lips. Barry practically squirmed under the touch and didn’t complain at all about the messy kiss. 

Oliver moved his hand down along Barry’s back. He put it on Barry’s thigh and Barry couldn’t help but moan at that. He couldn’t help, either, hating himself for giving such an enthusiastic reaction to something as basic as that. 

Oliver’s fingers curled around Barry’s leg. Barry took in a deep breath through his nose and Oliver thrust his palm between Barry’s thighs, right beneath his crotch. Barry pressed his legs together tightly. 

Oliver pulled back, slowly parting his lips and breaking the kiss they’d been sharing. He looked over his shoulder and ahead of the car. Barry followed the route with his eyes and noticed no one was around the parking lot. The glasses were tinted, but one couldn’t be too careful about that kind of thing and especially in one’s college parking lot.

Oliver grazed with his fingertips the bulge in Barry’s pants.

“Do you want me to?” Oliver asked.

Barry’s head went blank. He only kissed Oliver again; the only thing he knew for sure was that he didn’t want the moment to be over yet.

“Hey,” Oliver whispered, retreating again. “Is that a yes?” He softly caressed Barry’s chin with the hand he’d been holding his neck.

“What?” Barry asked. His heart was beating fast, he wasn’t quite sure of what Oliver wanted to do. He only became hyper-aware of what he was doing with every part of his body and tried to focus on anything besides his intense hard-on.

“Can I touch you, Barry?”

It was a big deal. Barry hadn’t done that since high school; he was so out of practice. And it was Oliver, for God’s sake! Oliver, who probably had a very representative history in sex. He did want Oliver to do it. He just couldn’t seem to say it out loud. Maybe he wasn’t convinced? They had classes in 20 minutes. Did he really want it to happen in a car? In the college parking lot? Perhaps if they were somewhere else…

“Hey,” Oliver repeated. “It’s ok if you don’t want me to.”

Barry sighed. He just wished sometimes that people could read his mind. He knew that if he tried to explain himself and say what he’d just been thinking about he would just sound pathetic.

“Yeah, maybe another time.”

Barry took his hands off Oliver’s body and he sat fully on the passenger seat again. Awkward, tense silence stretched between them.

Oliver cleared his throat.

“We should get going. Tommy must be waiting for us to have breakfast”.

*

Barry had to do something about his sex-panic—which wasn’t actual panic, but that had to be named for practical reasons. He had to find its source and fix his issues before another chance like that happened and he screwed things up a second time. 

He knew what he wanted: he wanted Oliver. He was attentive with him, he made him feel special, he complimented Barry on his intelligence and his looks, he was someone smart—well, of course he was. If not, Barry wouldn’t be dating him. He was also so handsome, with that gym body and those green eyes and that Colgate commercial smile—

What was Barry’s problem then?

He knew what his problem was. He just wanted to make sure that no, it wouldn’t go away just by pointing all the good things Oliver was. His problem was that he thought it was “too soon” to get physical. Why he had to be so much of a moralist sometimes?

After the moment that morning passed, Barry couldn’t see clearer how much of an idiot he’d been. Two years ago he would’ve killed to be in a scenario like that: “Sexiest guy in college wants to jerk you off”. Now? Now his present-self would only disappoint his past-self by turning that offer down.

Ugh, he needed to sort his shit out. He had to do that and prepare himself so that it wouldn’t happen again. The next time Oliver wanted to do something sexual with him, he’d be ready. He would say yes.

*

The following week their schedules were fairly full. It was the midterms week and between pulling all-nighters and each one of them having evening studies with his classmates, it wasn’t until Thursday morning that they were free enough to have their brief pre-breakfast R&R.

“And I got an A after all,” Barry continued to say as Oliver turned the engine off. “Cisco did help me a lot, though. He’s so much better at Calc than me.”

Oliver snorted. He put the car keys on the board and interlaced fingers with Barry’s.

“I’m glad you did. Get that grade, I mean. You deserved it.” There was a pause and then he added, “By the way, I’m sorry I couldn’t pick the phone yesterday night. I was eating up this Administration book for today’s book report.”

Barry shrugged it off.

“Oh, c’mon, don’t worry about that. It was very late anyway. I thought you were asleep, actually.”

Oliver threw at him a soft smirk. His beautiful eyes stared into his and if Barry didn’t know better, he would’ve missed the tenuous hunger hidden in them.

“C’mere,” Oliver murmured.

Barry leaned in and Oliver met him halfway with a sweet, short kiss.

“I’ve missed you a lot this week,” Oliver said.

“Me too, but these damn midterms week got us, right?”

“Yeah” Oliver rubbed his nose against Barry’s. “Now I’ll have to make up for the time we’ve spent studying and being responsible college guys.”

Barry giggled like a total fool at that. He leaned in again and Oliver helped him get in the right angle holding his cheek.

Barry, ready as he’d promised himself, put a hand on Oliver’s abdomen. The muscles beneath the shirt tensed at the touch, then relaxed. Barry took it back and rested it on Oliver’s leg instead, close to his knee. 

Oliver kissed more hungrily after the encouragement. Barry scratched Oliver’s jeans on his grip and pulled back, but without retiring his hand on the leg.

“So, I survived Calc, as I was saying before,” he said. He slid his hand up Oliver’s thigh.

Oliver didn’t dismiss the movement.

“What are you doing?”

“Me? I’m just talking to you about my week. Isn’t that alright?” He accompanied the response with a back and forth motion on his hand. With the other, he caressed Oliver’s arm, which hung on his shoulder, and all the time he held an innocent look—or at least, that’s what he hoped he’d accomplished.

Oliver’s eyebrows raised. He seemed pleasantly surprised.

“Oh, alright then. Tell me more about your week.”

“My luck wasn’t as much with Physics.” His hand traveled even upper, now almost on top of Oliver’s hip. “I got a C+ in that test.”

“That’s…” Oliver was distracted. He looked down again and Barry did the same, noticing there was evidence of success in Oliver’s crotch. “Terrible. Definitely terrible, Bar.”

“I know, right?” Barry put the hand fully on Oliver’s hip. His thumb fidgeted with the elastic of Oliver’s underwear, that Barry had to admit he loved it was a little higher than the jeans waistline.

“Do you want me to take them off?” Oliver asked. He rested his head on the seat and his hand went to the button of the jeans. “I mean, you say the word and they’ll be out.”

_ Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck. _ Why wasn’t he saying yes already? That was the kind of thing he was ready for, right?! 

“It’s just-” He couldn’t go through the same thing again. Even his poor, virgin-ass excuses were better than letting Oliver think he didn’t want him or something even worse. “You’re not gonna believe me.”

Oliver frowned slightly. 

“Try me.”

“I’ve never done it before,” Barry said, rushed.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean,” Barry clicked his tongue, “I’ve never jerked another guy off before.”

Remember when he mentioned high school? Well, he’d just been jerked off. By girls, in fact. Dark times.

“Oh,” Oliver said. “Okay, it’s no big deal. I do believe you. I thought you were gonna say that, I don’t know, it freaked you out or something.” Barry shook his head quietly, amused by Oliver’s suggestion. He knew the smart thing to do was to speak the truth. “But it’s okay, really,” Oliver continued. “I don’t mind being your first.”

Oliver took Barry’s hand and grabbed himself with both of them. It felt like heaven itself, if you asked Barry.

Barry bit his lip. Was it too late to say no?

_ It never is _ , he thought.

“God, Oliver,” he took the hand off Oliver’s groin and left his personal space. He made a fist in frustration.

Oliver sighed. Barry could only imagine how disappointed he must’ve been feeling at the moment. Barry wouldn’t blame him—he didn’t have the right to do that. He’d been a complete and genuine tease to him.

“Fuck, I’m sorry,” Barry said. He ran a hand on his hair and looked at Oliver, shaking his head.

Oliver pressed his palms on his knees and stretched  his legs  as much as he could. He took a deep breath.

“Don’t worry, Barry. Seriously.”

He’d sounded serious, but at least not offended. Barry covered his eyes with his hand and rubbed his forehead with his fingers.

“I’m a terrible boyfriend,” Barry said.

“You’re not that,” Oliver said reassuringly. He put a hand on Barry’s shoulder. “I get it. Sort of. I respect it, more importantly.”

Barry nodded.

“Thank you. I’m a total mess and I gotta deal with it.”

“Is it because it makes you nervous to do it wrong?” Oliver asked. “Because I honestly don’t think it can be done wrong.”

Barry leaned back on the seat and Oliver took the hand off him. Barry relaxed. He sighed and shook his head.

“It’s complicated. I want to do things and I want to do them with you but, ugh,” Barry stammered a few syllables, then forced himself to shut up and think for a second of what he wanted to say. “It’s this moral conflict I’ve got going on in my head that won’t let me do it.”

Oliver frowned again, this time more pronouncedly than before. Before he asked something like ‘Did you make chastity votes?’, Barry clarified: “Moral conflict as in we’ve only been dating for three weeks.” He sighed again. Hearing it out loud was worse than he thought. “I know it’s stupid.”

“It’s not!” Oliver protested. “You have to stop disqualifying your own opinions, alright? It’s a valid argument.”

Barry turned to look him in the eyes. Besides everything else, Oliver was also understanding of his virginal schoolboy problems. He nodded slowly, just so Oliver knew he’d heard him.

“Just one thing,” Oliver added.

“What is it?”

“I don’t want to sound rude, but-” He huffed. “Please don’t tease me like today if, you know, you’re not gonna actually-”

“Understood,” Barry said. “I know it wasn’t cool.”

“Okay,” Oliver said. “All clear, then. Want to go and have breakfast?”

“I’ll think I’ll have it after the first class. I told Cait I’d meet her before classes today.”

“Oh,” Oliver said, opening the door. Barry did the same and they started getting off the car. “Then I’ll go to have breakfast with Laurel and Tommy.”

Barry closed the door and walked around the car to stand next to Oliver. He gave him a quick peck.

“Bon appetit, Ollie,” Barry told him and turned on his toes.

“See you later, babe,” he heard Oliver say.

Damn, Barry really had some serious thinking to do.

* 

Barry texted Cisco to meet after his first class. He had a free period and if he recalled correctly, his friend was free at that moment as well.

They met on a hall and Barry told him they had to talk somewhere else less crowded. As they sat on the grass behind the main building in all campus, they got down to business.

“So what is it, are you pregnant or somethin’?” Cisco asked him.

Barry cracked a laugh.

“Be serious, man. I need advice.”

“Ask and you shall receive,” Cisco said in a monotonous, deep tone.

Barry winced.

“Wow, are you quoting the Bible now? What about the movie quotes?”

“The stock was low in the  _ advices  _ section,” Cisco answered, pretending to be offended. “Now, what kind of advice? I’m a wise being with a vast range of knowledge.”

Barry took a deep breath. Where shall he start?

“The usual, you know. Love advice. And guy advice and sex advice.”

Cisco sighed loudly. “Oh hell.”

“Yeap.”

“I hope I’m still able to look Oliver in the eyes after this conversation.”

Barry smiled. “You will, don’t worry. That’s exactly the point. We haven’t gotten anywhere, you know?”

“Anywhere as in…” He gestured with his hand for Barry to fill in the blanks.

“As in further than kissing. Making out, to be precise. But nothing else.”

“Well, how’s long it’s been?” Cisco asked carelessly. “Since you started dating, I mean.”

“Almost a month.”

“It’s not that terrible. Has he mentioned it to you?”

“The thing is we’ve been close to going beyond that. Twice. But I’ve freaked out and retreated in the last minute and now I feel like a girl in his teens for being like this.”

“Okay, first: that was kind of misogynist, man,” Cisco said. “Second: how bad was it?”

“We were in his car earlier today and I freaking teased him as if I was going to actually do something.” He face-palmed at the terrible memory. “Then I explained to him that it was too soon for me.”

“What did he say?” He asked, expectantly.

“That it was fine. He wasn’t a jerk about it or anything. He just asked me that I didn't tease him again, which is, well, completely understandable.”

“And why do you need my advice?” Cisco asked, sounding between lost and confused. “It sounds like you two already figured things out.”

“Except that I haven’t.” Barry shrugged in annoyment. “I really want to take it to the next step when I’m alone with him but this moral issue won’t let me. And I just want to get rid of it.”

“Well, if you think it’s too soon-” Cisco said, relaxed and all guru-like; he was really good at giving advices. “Give yourself a time range to act on things. Like ‘Ok, if we’re still together in two weeks, that’ll be enough time.’ Or internalize that it doesn’t make you a bad person to do shenanigans with someone you don’t know from your entire life. If you trust him and you like him, that’s what matters.”

Barry stared into space and analyzed what Cisco was saying.

“You have a point there.”

“Yes, I mean think about it. He’s not a stranger and he’s proved to you that he’s interested in a long-term relationship with you, so it’s not like you’re doing it for the first time in a party with a dude your crazy cousin just introduced you.”

Barry giggled.

“That’s true too.”

“I told you, I’m a wise man,” Cisco said. “Now hug me, brotha!”

Barry rolled his eyes and opened his arms to hug Cisco.

“Now you’re quoting me Drake and Josh?”

“They were the best!”

*

Cisco had been so right. It was like everything Barry needed to hear.

Maybe, without realizing it, he'd been comparing himself all along to those people he'd heard about that had lost their virginity to their first official couple after months or almost a year together.  


A line of thought that, considering it carefully, was pretty high-schoolish. Now that he was more mature he understood that getting intimate with someone wasn't about how long he'd been with that person, but about how much he cared about that person and how much he trusted them to show his true, innocent, inexperienced, honest and open self to them.

Getting 'there' with Oliver was a matter of responsibility over his own actions and choices.

Barry wouldn't judge those people whose decision was to experiment their first time with strangers or people they didn't entirely trust. Still, if he compared himself to them instead, he felt happy to know his choice was based on amazing feelings and actual hopes of his relationship with Oliver becoming everyday more meaningful and beautiful.

They would build that together and it was not going to be based only in the moments of sex. Barry was sure about that.  


*  


It wasn’t until two and a half weeks later that Barry had the chance to put in practice all his serious mental preparation to do something of that sort with Oliver.

It was the anniversary of their alma mater so they hadn’t had classes. They had agreed on each of them doing whatever they wanted or had to do in the morning (sleeping in, doing homework early) and meeting in the afternoon in Barry’s rented piece to hang out and watch movies.

Barry was aware of the whole “Netflix and chill” concept and he knew, beyond that, that there were actually high possibilities of something not exactly PG-rated happening between them that evening.

Although in the ideal universe for Barry they would snuggle up together in his bed to watch movies, the only TV of the apartment was on the living room. Hence, they watched Black Panther on Barry’s comfy couch.

From sitting next to the other, to settle against Oliver’s shoulder, to cuddle as much as they could, by the time the post-credit scene ended Barry was almost laying fully on top of Oliver.

“Now what? Another movie? ‘Cause I’m actually sleepy,” Barry mumbled against his chest. He smelled so good.

“Hm, I don’t know. You tell me,” Oliver said after some moments. Barry just realized he’d been already falling asleep on him.

“Yeah, let’s take a nap,” he said, before almost immediately falling in a deep and peaceful sleep.

 

After what felt like a whole night of sleep, Barry opened his eyes. He was still laying on Oliver and the smell of his cologne or soap or whatever it was still filled in his nose and made the moment even better.

He looked up slowly at Oliver, making sure not to wake him up. To his surprise, Oliver was staring down at him with smooth eyes and a his lips curled up in a smile.

“Hey,” Oliver said.

“You didn’t sleep?” Barry asked; his voice sounded raspy like he’d slept for 15 hours.

“Not much. To be honest, my right leg went numb like thirty minutes after you slept.”

“Hell,” Barry said, sitting up and putting his hair in order. “Sorry.”

Oliver winced and sat up, putting his feet fully on the floor and slowly moving his leg from one side to the other.

“Don’t worry, I wasn’t willing to wake you up either.”

“How long was I sleep?” Barry asked.

Oliver checked the clock on his phone.

“One hour and a half.”

Barry raised his eyebrows.

“Wow. I feel like I’m a new man.”

“I bet you do,” Oliver said teasingly. He moved a little more his leg and finally supported his feet on the floor. “Okay, now my leg feels like a new leg too.”

Barry giggled. He hugged Oliver over his torso and kissed his jaw. Oliver turned his face and caught Barry’s mouth in his.

Barry couldn’t think of a time before that one when they’d been so comfortably kissing. The closest thing to that was the car and even there the separate seats made a lot of comfortable things completely unachievable.

And now that he thought about ‘comfortable things’, he remembered himself everything that he’d gone through to accept that is what he wanted. The third time's a charm.

He climbed on top of Oliver and straddled him. Those tonified and strongs thighs were way better than the cushions of his couch, no doubt. 

Oliver hesitantly put his hands on Barry’s waist and separated from the kiss.

“Barry, are you alright?” He asked, sounding indistinctly worried.

“You say that as if we’ve been drinking or something.”

“Okay, we haven’t, but I want to make sure you’re not doing this because you feel pressured to.” He gave him a knowing look, almost a parental one, and Barry couldn’t feel but feeling slightly scolded.

“No, not at all. I want to do this.” He kissed Oliver again and rolled his hips for dramatic effect. “I swear.”

Oliver smiled contently.

“Great, then. Wonderful.” He kissed the corner of Barry’s lip and then travelled to his throat and sensitive sides of his neck.

Oliver separated just enough to talk and murmured, “You can change your mind anytime, Barry. Okay?”

Barry sighed quietly but admired Oliver’s concern. It was a little mood-killer for him, but he also considered it extremely sweet of him to worry that much about his comfort. That, ladies and gentlemen, was an amazing boyfriend.

“Okay, I hear you, Ollie.”

“Good,” Oliver said. He licked and bit softly Barry’s neck and with his strong hands he held each of Barry’s asscheeks.

Barry passed his palm over Oliver’s arm to his elbow and then back, staying on his perfect bicep. He played with the short sleeve that interrupted the perfect muscle and then put his hand between the two of them, sliding it down the middle of Oliver’s chest and abdomen, to grab the edge of the shirt.

He pulled it up with both hands and Oliver helped him to take it off. Once the shirt was on the floor, Barry literally stared down at Oliver.

He’d felt the silhouette of the abs before, just as the well-formed pectorals, but seeing them for real, shaped in that goldenish smooth skin—it was a whole new level. 

“I’ve never seen you shirtless,” he said, thinking he had to explain himself.

Oliver blushed slightly; it was almost missable. He bit his lips and grabbed the border of Barry’s shirt from behind.

“Thank you. I’ve never seen you either.”

Barry blinked in realization.

“Right.”

Barry pulled the piece over his head with Oliver’s help. He was a little self-aware of his body because he wasn’t as good as Oliver, but he wouldn’t mortify about that. There were no energies for such things. He had to believe that Oliver would want him, with or without a perfectly a formed body.

Oliver looked down at him and back to his face.

“You’re so damn hot, Barry Allen.”

Barry felt his cheeks burning, but he’d gained confidence with Oliver’s words so he decided to use it before it faded away.

“Ollie,” he said, suddenly breathless.

“Yeah?”

Barry leaned in and brushed Oliver’s earlobe with his lips. He nibbled it and then gave it a soft kiss.

“I’ve been daydreaming lately…” he murmured, running his hands over Oliver’s chest and leaving one to massage each nipple. “...About going down on you.”

He grabbed over Oliver’s pants his already hardening dick and pulled back to look him in the eyes.

“What do you think? Is it a good plan?”

“I would love,” Oliver said, passing his thumb over Barry’s bottom lip, “to have you giving me head,” he parted Barry’s lips and snuck his finger in, “with this pretty mouth o’yours.”

Barry sucked the finger and looked right into Oliver’s eyes. It was intense. He unbuttoned and unzipped Oliver’s pants and then pulled back from the finger.

He stood up and kneeled in front of Oliver to push down his legs his pants and underwear. Oliver kicked off the clothing and there he sat, naked, with spread legs, with Barry kneeling in front of him.

Fuck, he was so more than ready to take that precious cock in his mouth.

At the beginning it was somewhat intimidating, so he just licked from the base to the top several times until he decided to take it in his mouth for good. He remembered all the websites he’d read before that evening, all the dos and don’ts and tricks he could use to make this a decent first blowjob.

He got his mouth wet, salivating enough for it to be nice inside his mouth, and started going up and down Oliver’s length.

He hollowed his cheeks and angled his face so the head would repeatedly slide across one of them.

“You’re doing great, babe. No way this is your first time.”

Barry pulled back. A string of saliva stretched between his mouth and Oliver’s head. It looked pretty damn hot. He nodded. “Well, it is.”

Oliver smiled.

“You’re unbelievable.” He put his hand behind Barry’s head and petted his hair. “You think you can take it all?”

Barry swallowed.

“I can try.”

He went back to suck him off, now with Oliver’s incentive hand helping him slide his lips along his dick. He was focused on seeing it enter his mouth when Oliver told him, “Look at me.” He did: Barry lifted his gaze to meet Oliver’s eyes, that reflected how amazing the view must’ve been. “Keep looking at me.”

_ Shit just got ten times better _ , Barry thought.

Barry widened his throat as much as he could as he started to feel too full; he also had in mind to pay attention to his teeth, God knew he was worried they would graze the sensitive skin by mistake.

When the tip reached the bottom of his mouth, his reflexes betrayed him and he gagged. He pulled back, but not entirely. He blushed and felt terribly naive.

“Are you good?” Oliver asked him.

Barry nodded slightly and finished retrieving, pressing his tongue behind the head before separating from it altogether. He’d decided to switch his strategy for a while: he would suck Oliver’s balls.

He ignored the existence of Oliver’s dick for a moment and licked one of his balls. He sniffed in the gracious sex scent and got it in his mouth. The sack was pleasantly tense yet smooth. Barry had the biggest kink for them.

He took turns to give each one the love they deserved, savouring and kissing them.

Another one of the research facts popped up in Barry’s head, so he proceeded to suck with special attention the skin where the balls and dick connected.

“Shit,” Oliver grunted. “No fucking way this is your first time.”

Barry felt proud of himself. Apparently, he was nailing this ‘not screwing up your first blowjob’ thing. He didn’t want to overuse the good stuff, though. Those were like his secret weapons. Instead, he went back to the main attraction and sucked the head of Oliver’s firm and thick dick with delicacy and patience. 

He’d forgotten to keep the eye contact for a moment, so he went back to look into Oliver’s eyes. He looked relaxed, comfortable, beautiful, handsome, sexy. Barry had no idea giving someone pleasure would be so gratifying.

He started to go down on him and created a note to self so he didn’t try to take it all in a second time. He would do that in the future, when he’d earned more practice. For what he couldn’t take—which was mostly the base—he used one of his hands. With the other, he caressed and traced invisible figures on Oliver’s low abdomen.

“I can’t wait ‘til I fuck you, you know?” Oliver said. He was fairly breathless and Barry started tasting something salty and familiar on his tongue.

He guessed Oliver was getting close and he really wanted to get him there. He sucked earnestly, as fast as he could without forgetting to cover his teeth. 

“I’m close, FY-” Oliver grunted, Barry was getting some sweat off his face—shit he was tired, but it was being worth it—and swirling his tongue around it, pressing and suctioning and swallowing around it—until it happened: Oliver’s muscles flexed and tensed, he bit down his bottom lip and Barry closed his eyes hoping he could swallow the release shots Oliver spilled down his throat.

Barry gulped, getting it all passed his mouth. He rose to his feet and sat next to Oliver, suddenly realizing how painfully hard he was in his jeans. He held Oliver’s face in his hands and went close to his face.

He was about to ask Oliver if he minded tasting himself in his mouth, but it wasn’t necessary since Oliver answered all doubts related to that by giving him a languid and slow kiss.

“Can I?” Oliver asked in a murmur, grabbing Barry’s belt.

“Yeah.”

Oliver undid his jeans and Barry was quick to lower them along with his underwear to his ankles. 

Oliver’s firm grip on his dick, with that hand of his stronger and thicker, touching and delightfully setting a pace on Barry, it worked more than fine to take him to the edge before he could even process everything that was going on.

Barry was having such an amazing time that he wondered why he’d been selfishly denying himself that pleasure for so long. He realized that if he and Oliver broke up eventually, he wouldn’t think too hard about it before getting this intimate with a new guy, but he didn’t care.

He could live in peace with his decisions and with the fact that the first time he gave a blowjob it had been for Oliver fucking Queen, an exemplary boyfriend and a certainly great hand-job giver.

**Author's Note:**

> well, this is the actual end of stories for this universe. I’ll leave [[here]](http://marian-elisa.tumblr.com/post/176180117829) a Tumblr post with some notes about the real-life story that inspired this and my writing experience reliving it.


End file.
